


must've been the wind

by duckkue



Series: hurt/comfort fics by duckkue [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Child Abuse, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Like, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Pain, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Wilbur Soot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy has, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, this is rushed, two lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckkue/pseuds/duckkue
Summary: Wilbur suspects that something is up with Techno, but the pinkette refuses to admit it.Disclaimer:if any ccs say that they are uncomfortable with this fic, i will take it down.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: hurt/comfort fics by duckkue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158353
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	must've been the wind

**Author's Note:**

> song - must've been the wind by alec benjamin
> 
> this is so rushed, my god. this idea just came to me and i had to write it. may go back and edit, or make a follow up? like, turn this into a series? explain some scenes more thoroughly? idk lmao
> 
> TW// referenced/implied suicide attempt, implied/referenced self harm, child abuse, panic, swearing
> 
> know you are loved <333

Crashes. Glass breaking. A yell.

Wilbur shot out of bed, eyes wide. _What the hell was that?_ It sounded like it came from the house next door, but he wasn’t entirely sure. _Better to be safe than sorry._ He threw on some shoes, made his way down the stairs, and opened the door. Walking down the street, he didn’t have to go very far before he had made it to Techno’s house. 

Techno was adopted, like Wilbur. Not by the same man, but they were both adopted. They had had plenty of conversations before, late at night when they were lulled to the quiet park in their city. They both bounced off of each other really well, even if they weren’t too incredibly close. Wilbur liked the kid, who was 16 while Will was 19, and he was slightly concerned about the new noises coming from his house. 

Knocking on the front door, Will waited anxiously for someone to answer. Who knew what had just happened, it could’ve been their cat pushing a glass off the counter or something, but Wilbur needed to make sure everything was alright. It never hurt to check up, right? Gods forbid that he needed to actually get involved or call someone. He heavily doubted that he would ever need to, but then again, that crash and yell sounded..

The door swung open, revealing the young pinkette Will had seen quite a few times before, courtesy of school and their shared love of walking around the neighbourhood at night. He leaned up against the doorframe, body and voice betraying nothing. His face was neutral, arms crossed lazily a little lower than his chest. “What brings you to my humble abode, Wilbur?” The brunet stared at him for a moment before tilting his head. “I was wondering what those noises were, and I wanted to make sure you were okay- _is_ everything okay, Techno?” Techno quirked a brow at him, confused. “Uhh, yeah? I’m not sure what you’ve been hearin’, but everything’s fine with us. I was just doin’ some cleanin’ around the house, so I’ll have to go back inside in a second. What about the noises?”

It was Wilbur’s turn to be confused as he blinked at the younger. “Oh, well, I thought I heard yelling and some glass. Are you sure..?” Techno’s eyebrows shot to his hairline, face surprised. “Uh, yeah? What in the world is wrong with your ears today?” Will laughed a little, nerves ebbing away slowly but not entirely. The pinkette laughed along, seemingly fine. “Must’ve been the wind, Wilbur, that or your ears are finally catching up with your old, dyin’ self.” Wilbur stuck his tongue out at the other. “Fuck you, child, my ears are perfectly fine,” He smiled, looking over Techno once more. He looked fine, but Gods, why wear a hoodie when it was _that_ hot out? “But, Jesus, why are you wearing a hoodie in July? You’ll die of heat stroke in that.” Techno narrowed his eyes, lips still turned upwards. “Rebellion, obviously. No temperature can kill me, Will, and I stand by that.” Will rolled his eyes playfully. “Until you actually die of heat stroke, someday.” Techno grinned, simply stating, “Technoblade never dies, Wilbur.” 

Will snorted, running a hand through his hair. “Well, you get back to whatever you were doing, child. If anything _does_ happen, don’t hesitate to call, okay?” Techno studied him, eyes softening for a moment. “Okay. Thanks, Will.” The brunet smiled genuinely, enjoying the one he got in return. With a playful shove, Techno shooed him away. “Now, off my property. The value’s goin’ down as we speak.” Will walked backwards out of their driveway and waved at the younger. Techno flipped off the older before turning to go back inside, shutting the door quietly. 

He was worried over absolutely nothing, as it turned out. Techno was fine, and his ears just made up the noise. Apparently, Techno hadn’t heard anything at all, and he was fine. The pinkette was _fine._ Wilbur tried to shake off the worry that still sat in his gut. The kid was okay, he was perfectly fine. Why didn’t his nerves believe him? He tried to shrug it off, making his way back to his house. Going up onto the porch, he opened the front door and slipped inside.

He kicked off his shoes and went up to his room, shutting his door and flopping back down onto his bed. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, he grimaced. 11:08pm. He was tired as hell. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Techno’s house through his window. Groaning, he turned over to go to sleep. He just couldn’t get comfortable, though. A strange pull made him roll back over, facing the window. Trying to convince himself that Techno would be fine, he slowly fell into a restless sleep. Hopefully, Phil would come home from work soon. 

\--

Crashes. Shattering glass. A yell. The noises from last night still echoed in his mind. 

Wilbur shot up, eyes blown up wide. Head spinning to look at Techno’s house, he strained his ears to listen for noise. Just nature; birds singing, trees swaying in the light breeze, leaves scattering on the ground. Absolutely nothing like the noises from his dream. It was a dream, for sure this time. Just a mental replay of the events. Slumping down, he closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. This whole recurring dream thing was going to kill Will’s already very unhealthy sleep schedule. 

The very familiar sound of plates and silverware being messed with made Wilbur jump out of bed, rushing down the stairs to the kitchen. Sure enough, Phil was setting three plates on their table, one stacked with pancakes and two with two cakes to start with. As soon as the blonde put them down, he turned towards the kid who was still freshly an adult, turning 19 only three weeks ago. A bright smile took over both of their faces. 

“Dad!” Wilbur rushed to hug his father, warmth flooding his body as two strong arms wrapped around him. “Hey, mate!” Phil laughed out, obviously just as ecstatic to see his only child as Wilbur was to see his adoptive dad. Even when it was just a day apart, Phil at work or Wilbur at a friend’s, they still greeted each other like it had been weeks since they had seen each other. They always had, especially after the time Wilbur had almost given up on himself and the world entirely. Phil had been there to save him, to take him to therapy, to shower him in love and affection, to feed him good meals everyday, to care, to _love him._ Will could never imagine another father, another family, even though it was just the two of them.

They stood in the embrace for a good few minutes, Wilbur bending down slightly to fit against his father’s neck. He was a solid 6’3, 1.9 metres, and he was still getting taller. His dad was only 5’11, which wasn’t too much of a difference, but Wilbur still had to bend down to curl against Phil. Phil’s hugs always felt so warm and gentle, so caring, and Will was addicted to them. 

“Did you sleep well?” Phil murmured against Will’s hair, pressing a kiss to his head. Wilbur hummed, contemplating. They both pulled away after a final squeeze. Phil patiently waited for the answer as they sat down at the table. “Well, I did sleep! I kept hearing weird noises in my dreams, though.” The blonde looked over him, slightly concerned. “What noises, mate?” The brunet furrowed his brows, using a fork to fold a pancake in half and stabbing the taco pancake to take a bite. “Well, it was like.. like glass shattering and someone thumping around. A bit of yelling, too. At first, I thought it was coming from Techno’s house, since his dad and him are the only ones close enough to be able to hear it- but, when I went to ask, he was really confused and said he hadn’t heard anything. I’m okay though, it just confused me.” Wilbur swallowed a bite of his food. 

Phil thought for a second, studying the brunet with love and concern deep in his fond gaze. “When did you get to sleep?” Will averted his gaze, staring down at his plate. Phil frowned a bit. “Pretty late, huh?” Wilbur nodded sheepishly, taking another bite. “Hm. How about,” The blonde dragged out his words, making Wilbur glance back up at him. The brunet didn’t miss the grin on his dad’s face. “We have a movie day? We can just watch shows today, hang out on the sofa. Does that sound good to you?” Wilbur’s eyes lit up. Movie days with Phil were always easy and chill, and he almost always ended up asleep on the sofa by dinner. He nodded quickly, scarfing down another pancake. 

That day, after breakfast, the two curled up on the chair together, watching shows and movies that they always enjoyed, sprinkling in some random movies that they had found. If Wilbur was out cold by 3 in the afternoon, well, Phil made sure he had food ready for when the boy woke up. 

\--

It had been a few days since the noise incident, and Wilbur woke at midnight for a second time because of the sound of a commotion. Sitting up in his bed, Will groggily moved to stand, walking over to the window. Out of Techno’s driveway, the pinkette’s dad pulled out onto the street and drove away in his car. Confused and worried, Wilbur slipped on some shoes and quietly left his room, sneaking down the stairs and out the door. Sure, Phil had gotten some emergency call at around 5, demanding his presence at work, but Will wasn’t sure if he had gotten back home yet. He didn’t want to wake Phil if it was just his dream noises again.

Once Wilbur had noticed the missing car in his own driveway, he noted it and jogged over to Techno’s house, stomach churning. Something about those sounds were too real, too much. He needed to go check on the teen next door, just in case something had happened. He didn’t know if Techno’s dad leaving at 12 in the night was a usual thing, like Phil and his random calls back to work, but it didn’t hurt to check, right? Wilbur felt like he’d said that before. 

It felt like he was being pulled by string, going back to Techno’s house to make sure the teen was okay. He didn’t know _why_ he felt so anxious, but his nerves calmed when he saw the pinkette was fine last time, so why not try that again? He had a very strong feeling that he wouldn’t get any more sleep otherwise.

Making his way up the steps to Techno’s porch, he knocked on the door once again. It took a good minute or two, and some more knocking, before the pinkette opened the door. Disheveled and covering his right eye, grimacing in pain. Wilbur’s eyes widened and he stepped closer. “Techno! Oh my god, are you okay? Wh-” Techno groaned, putting a hand to signal for Will to stop. Uncovering his eye, the brunet saw the cut across his eyebrow. It didn’t look too deep, but it was certainly unpleasant. “Calm down, Will, it’s too late for you to be that loud.” Wilbur shut his gaping mouth. Was he really being that loud? Wasn’t it justified? “It’s not that bad, I’m fin-” 

Wilbur cut him off, worried mocha eyes scanning annoyed ruby ones. “Fine? Bloody hell, man, you’re bleeding all over the place! I swear I heard glass breaking again-” Techno rolled his eyes, sighing. “God, I know you’re a theatre kid, but take it down a notch, will you? I hit my head really hard on a doorway like a dumbass and Leo-.. my dad just left to get some more bandages. We didn’t notice that we didn’t have anymore. Your noise thing, though, I have no clue on. Wish I could tell you, but it wasn't from me.” Wilbur studied him for any sign of lying, but he found none. Either Techno had an insanely good poker face or he was telling the truth. Wilbur just nodded, humming. “Well, I could come fix your eyebrow for you? You can call your dad and tell him that I’ve got it covered.” 

Techno thought for a moment before sighing, meeting Wilbur’s eyes again. “You’re not gonna let me say no, are you?” Wilbur grinned. “Nope! C’mon, child, you wake me up in the middle of the night, you have to come home with me so I can patch you up.” As they made their way back to Phil and Wilbur’s, Techno groaned. “For the last time, it wasn’t me!” 

\--

Weeks passed. The noises sometimes woke Will up. He always went to Techno’s to double check on him. The younger always denied the sounds, saying that it wasn’t them and that he hadn't heard a thing. Wilbur had yet to fully accept what the pinkette was trying to convince him of, a weird feeling of dread that he couldn’t shake. He didn’t really bring it up with Phil, though he mentioned it to his therapist at one of their sessions. The therapist asked about Techno’s family, if he was having any trouble at home. When Will shook his head, she moved on with it, explaining dreams and their strange links to trauma. Wilbur believed her. She was, in fact, a professional; why wouldn’t he?

He woke up to a different noise the next night. 

Frantic knocking at Phil and his door shook him out of his slumber, sleepily getting out of bed. Stumbling down the stairs, he mumbled loudly. “Coming, I’m coming. Fucking hell.” Throwing open the door without a second thought, shock painting his face at the scene in front of him. 

Techno stood on Wilbur’s porch, clutching his right hand to his chest. He was covered in blood, and the wretched stench of iron hit Will’s nose hard. Deep cuts and dark bruises littered his unusually pale skin. His hoodie sleeves were pushed up hastily, revealing several scars. Most looked like they were from someone else, but Wilbur most certainly noticed the self inflicted ones. Steady streams of tears poured from the young teen’s eyes, a salty crimson solution tracking down Techno’s face and falling to the ground. 

_Holy fuck, holy shit, what happened to him- is he okay- of course he isn’t but- what do i do- where’s phil- phil, where’s phil- what do i do-_

Dread and fear settled heavily in his stomach as he moved closer to the teen, thoughts racing with his heartbeat. Wilbur kept his hands where the pinkette could see them. The older saw the way he stared at them. “Techno,” he breathed. “Holy- holy _shit.”_ Almost as if he was snapping out of a trance, Techno instantly looked up into Wilbur’s eyes, stuttering. “W-Will,” He whimpered, and _fuck_ , if it didn’t break the brunet’s heart. “Will, I didn’t- I didn’t know wh- what to _do,_ he was- he was gonna-” He cried harder, trembling. “He wasn’t gonna _stop_ and I had to- I had to go _somewhere_ , I’m so- I’m so _so-sorry,_ it _wasn’t_ the wind, it _wasn’t._ I’m sorry that- that I lied to y-you _.”_

Panicking, Wilbur shook his head, staring in concern and horror. “Hey- nono, it’s okay, don’t apologize for anything, it wasn’t your fault.” Will held out his hands in a silent invitation. Techno instantly stepped forward and practically fell into his arms, crying into his neck. Wilbur made sure that Techno could easily break out of his embrace if he needed. He was only two inches shorter than Wilbur and three years younger, but Techno felt so much younger and smaller in that moment. “I’m glad you came to me, Tech. I’ll keep you safe, you’re safe here, I’m right here. I’m so proud of you, Techno, I’m so proud of you. Don’t worry, you’re okay, we’ll get you help.” 

Wilbur mumbled random comforting words and phrases that he had been told by Phil when Will was breaking down, knife in hand and raised to his arms. He had dropped that knife long ago, and he’d be here to help Techno drop his. Maybe they weren’t the closest of friends, but damn it, Wilbur was going to make it his mission to save this kid, the same way Phil had saved him. Speaking of Phil..

“Phil! Phil, I need you to come here, please!” Wilbur didn’t miss how Techno tensed at that, so he whispered quietly next to the pinkette’s ear. “He’s safe, I promise, he helped me through my own shit a long time ago. He can take care of you, too. Trust me, he’s okay.” Techno shuddered, nodding and breathing heavily. “Okay,” He rasped. “I trust you.” Wilbur’s heart twisted. 

Phil came rushing from the far side of the house, concern layering his face as he rounded the corner. His eyes landed on the two boys at the door and he paled, horrified. “Oh my god.” Hurrying over to the kids, the blonde met the brunet’s eyes. Wilbur pulled back from Techno a little, only for the 16 year old to whine and grab him tighter. The father and son locked eyes before Phil moved to put on his shoes and grab his keys from the rack on the wall. “Hey, mate, let’s get you two out to the car, okay?” WIlbur hugged Techno a little tighter, nodding then guiding him out the door. He didn’t bother stopping for his own shoes, knowing that his dad would bring them out to the car for him.

“Come on, Tech, we’re gonna take you to the hospital to get patched up, yeah? Then, we can come back home together when it’s time. Does that sound nice?” Techno nodded, letting himself get settled into the backseat of the car with Wilbur. Phil came out and hopped in the front seat, checking on the boys from the rear-view mirror as he pulled out onto the street. 

\--

“Techno, get back here!” Phil laughed as Wilbur chased after the pinkette, faking anger. Techno merely stuck his tongue out at the brunet, sticking the edge of the capo in his mouth as he climbed up a tree, narrowly escaping the other’s attempt to grab him. Wiping the capo off on his pants leg, he grinned down at his adoptive brother. “Get your ass down here and fight me!” “Nah, I like it up here.” Wilbur glared, no heat in his eyes. “I swear, child, I’ll climb that tree and you’ll regret not giving me my capo.” Techno huffed, scooting up farther. “Not a child anymore, Will, I’m a legal adult. Have been for three years now. Try again, old man.” Wilbur crossed his arms, turning away from his younger brother. He ignored the smile on his lips and how Phil most definitely saw it. “I hope you fall.” Techno faked sadness, monotone not changing as he sat up, now crouching. “Oh no, how will I ever recover?” Wilbur closed his eyes, chin up. “Figure it out for yourself, Oh-So _-Mighty_ Technoblade.” 

The pinkette shifted, readying himself. “You’ll eat your words, Wilbur.” Wilbur scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully with his back still turned. “Which ones, hm?” Techno jumped, landing on his older brother’s back as they collided with an _oof_ . _“The fighting ones!”_ Will yelped, tipping forward onto the semi-soft grass. He rolled himself over, Techno now sitting on his thighs. Grinning, the pinkette began tickling the musician. He burst out in laughter, shoving at his brother, yelling “Have mercy!” Techno whispered, eyes shining in glee. “No mercy.” 

Eventually, Wilbur managed to sit up a bit and instantly wrapped his younger brother in a bear hug, trapping his arms in between them. They laid there for a minute, Techno half-heartedly attempting to get away. “I love you, Techno.” Techno felt his heart warm, genuinely smiling. “Love you too, Will.” 

Phil got up from his spot on the steps, watching his boys fondly. Sitting on the ground next to them, he pulled them into his arms. Wilbur curled into his right side, Techno taking his left. They sat there, embracing each other for who knew how long, basking in the love of their small family. 

“Oh, so i’ve been excluded from the family hug, huh?” They all chuckled, turning towards the blonde boy who had bounced out of the house and onto the front lawn. Glints in their eyes, they stood up slowly, keeping their eyes on him. Tommy realized his mistake a moment too late. “Oh fucK-” He groaned as they tackled him, knocking him against the grass as gently as they could. 

They all cuddled around each other, laughing at Tommy as he claimed, “I don’t want to be included anymore, please do any and all family hugs without me from now on, you're all fucking heavy.” Wilbur squeezed him harder, "Nope! You're stuck with us, gremlin." Tommy grumbled, "'m not a gremlin, bitch, I am the biggest man." It was a chilly October day out, but they only felt warm as they laid there, family complete and love bursting at the seams. Ever since they got Tommy nearly four years ago, they knew that they had found their final piece. 

Techno couldn’t imagine life before six years ago. His life truly started once Wilbur opened that door to him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been hit, had been hospitalized, been _alone._

WIlbur couldn’t imagine life without his younger brothers. Phil was amazing, but the house was too empty without a screaming gremlin and a dark chuckle. He couldn’t imagine giving into the darkness that settled in his room every now and then. 

Tommy couldn’t imagine life inside of the foster system anymore. Sure, he had only been with Phil for four years, but those four years were the only times he’s been alive. 

Phil couldn’t imagine life without his boys. He couldn’t imagine an empty house with no one to come home to, no hugs to be given, no fights to be refereed, no movie marathons with a bunch of sleeping children curled up against each other, against him. 

As Wilbur cuddled up against Techno that night, watching some dumb show about this murder mystery, he knew he would never have to hear the sad excuse of it being the wind anymore, because those noises would never be made again. They didn't need to be, because Techno was home, and he was safe. Wilbur couldn’t be happier as he rested easily, snuggling his younger brother.

**Author's Note:**

> hola
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed! i've been working on i'll put down my roots when i'm dead, but it's draining and i wanted to write and post something else instead! i have, like, 5 google doc pages full of ideas and i'm excited to start posting them!


End file.
